1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pipelined converter systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to convert samples of an analog input signal to corresponding output digital codes at extremely high sample rates, pipelined converter systems are often used in which each sample is processed in an initial converter stage to obtain most-significant digital bits and to form a residue signal. The residue signal is then passed to a subsequent converter stage for further processing to obtain less-significant bits.
This process may be repeated more than once until all conversion bits are obtained for the original sample. The conversion bits are then temporally aligned to produce the final digital code that corresponds to that respective sample. Although this process may extend over several sample periods, digital codes are obtained at the high converter sample rate with the stream of output digital codes somewhat delayed from the stream of analog samples
To enhance conversion speed, each of the converter stages is often realized with a flash converter which comprises a bank of latch converters that each compare this stage's analog input signal to a corresponding one of a bank of reference signals during an operational regeneration mode. The latch converters are then reset during a succeeding operational reset mode.
The structure of pipelined converter systems is complex and, accordingly, they include potential sources for degradation of a system's bit error rate. Important contributions can therefore be made by discovering the sources and resolutions of these bit errors.